The present invention relates to an improved methods and devices for treating and healing a tissue deficiency in a living human or animal body. The method and the device combine a mechanical action and a biological action.
For example, the present invention can be used for guided bone regeneration in the jaws as part of dental treatment with dental implants.
The present invention consists of an expansion device based on a bioresorbable film or a perforated film and a method for tissue regeneration. In order to clarify the principles of the present invention the following description will focus on three implementations: bone regeneration in the jaws preceding dental treatment with dental implants, widening a biological tube using a stent and fixating bone fractures. The same principles are implemented for other tissues and other organs and other areas of the body.
Treatment of edentulous patients with osseointegrated fixtures made of titanium is a well known procedure in the art. The procedure includes installing a fixture in the alveolar bone of an at least partially edentulous jaw. Usually several months are required for proper healing after fixture installation.
After healing, an abutment is installed on the upper portion of the fixture. After several weeks, an artificial tooth may be mounted on the abutment and the procedure is complete.
Installation of implants requires sufficient alveolar bone, generally about 10 mm height and 6 mm width.
When a tooth is removed, the alveolar bone is gradually resorbed because of the absence of stimulus of ossification-inducing pressure from the teeth. As the resorption process advances, the size of the bone gets reduced, i.e. the bone on which the dental roots are positioned—the alveolar ridge start shrinking.
The absence of just one tooth can cause modifications throughout the dental arch and even prompt a possible softening (loss of insertion) which may cause the loss of other teeth. The absence of several teeth aggravates the problem. Bone loss may finally modify the patient's appearance and, depending on the loss, may make him incapable of receiving bridges, implants or even dentures.
It is then necessary to carry out several surgical operations to reconstruct the alveolar ridge of the maxilla or mandible.
Although these methods of surgical reconstruction have been successfully performed, this type of operation has had drawbacks. Certain methods have involved opening the mucoperiosteal tissue along the entire length of the atrophic alveolar ridge and then placing a bone graft material and a membrane on top of the graft and then suturing the delicate mucoperiosteal tissue back together to cover the membrane. The role of the membrane is to maintain the bone graft in its place and to prevent the mucoepithelium from growing into the graft and interfering with the process of bone regeneration. This surgical operation has had drawbacks such as:                1. Tearing of the mucoperiosteal tissue.        2. Migration of the bone graft in spite of the membrane.        3. Exposure of the membrane leading to infection and failure of the regeneration.        4. Necrosis of the mucoperiosteal tissue.        5. Insufficient enlargement of the alveolar ridge.        6. Obliteration of the buccal vestibule because of stretching of the mucoperiosteal tissue, necessitating vestibuloplasity.        7. Only lateral augmentation can be achieved bat not vertical.        8. All the hazards of a relative big operation in the mouth: bleeding, nerve damage, infection, pain etc.        
Yet another technique involves creating an envelope or channel subperiosteally and then inserting the bone graft material into the channel. The bone graft can be enclosed in a resorbable casing. This procedure which is a minor surgical procedure overcome the problems of a relative big surgical procedure as described in the prior art bat has drawbacks:                1. It is difficult with this technique to place accurately the graft        2. The surgeon is often unable to achieve the desired reconstruction of the atrophied ridge without perforating or stretching of the mucoperiosteum to the point that pressure necrosis develops.        3. Insufficient enlargement of the alveolar ridge.        
In order to overcome some of these drawbacks, another small surgical procedure is done before the performance of the procedures mentioned above. In this procedure an expandable device is placed beneath the periosteum through a small incision. This device made of silicon is gradually filled with a liquid through a cannula. While this expandable device expands tension is transferred to the periosteum leading to enlargement of the periosteum. When the periosteum reached the desired dimension the expandable device is taken out and a bone graft is placed as described above, but now there is no need to stretch the mucoperiosteal tissue therefor reducing the complications.
This procedure has two significant drawbacks:                1. Two surgical procedures are needed. A small procedure for insertion of the expandable device and a big procedure for placing the bone graft and the membrane.        2. All the hazards of a relative big operation in the mouth.        
Another procedure of bone augmentation preceding the placement of dental implants is called sinus lift technique or subantral augmentation technique. There are three basic methods to perform this augmentation of the maxillary sinus:
The sinus lift technique introduced by Dr. Tatum:
This procedure which is the most popular requires cutting a “trapdoor” in the lateral wall of the maxillary sinus and then lifting gently the Schneiderian membrane without tearing the membrane, then placing bone craft materials beneath the lifted membrane, then covering the “trapdoor” with a membrane and suturing. This technique has some drawbacks:                1. It is a relative big operation.        2. The technique is complicated.        3. The Schneiderian membrane can be easily torn resulting in infection of the sinus and failure of the operation.        4. The bone graft material can migrate beneath the Schneiderian membrane.        
The sinus lift technique introduced by Dr. Summers:
This technique requires breaking the floor of the sinus after penetrating through the alveolar ridge beneath the sinus. The bone graft is pushed into the channel in the bone and therefore the Schneiderian membrane is elevated. This procedure has advantage over the Tatum's technique that the procedure is simpler and the operation is smaller, bat has also drawbacks:                1. The amount of augmentation is limited.        2. The Schneiderian membrane can be torn without the awareness of the surgeon resulting in filling the graft above the membrane and failure of the procedure.        3. The bone graft material can migrate beneath the Schneiderian membrane. The sinus lift technique introduced by Dr. Jerusalem (U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,315):        
This technique includes the steps of lifting the Schneiderian membrane from the antral floor, perforating the membrane and placing graft material between the Schneiderian membrane and the antral floor. The advantage of this technique is that no bone surgery is needed, bat has drawbacks leading for very limited use of this technique:                1. The technique is complicated.        2. There is an intentional tear of the membrane that can cause infection and failure of procedure. (All the other techniques are trying to preserve the integrity of the membrane.)        3. The technique requires special equipment and skill that are not familiar to the surgeons involved in dental implantology.        4. The bone graft material can migrate beneath the Schneiderian membrane.        
The present invention is unique because it is the only method and device combining together a bioresorbable barrier a graft material and an expansion device therefor avoids most of the foregoing drawbacks and permits a more simplified and effective means for bone regeneration:                1. The amount of augmentation is almost not limited,        2. The procedure is very simple.        3. There is only one surgical procedure,        4. The surgical procedure can be very small.        5. No tearing of the mucoperiosteal tissue        6. No Necrosis of the mucoperiosteal tissue        7. The risk of membrane exposure is much smaller.        8. The hazards of a big operation are avoided.        9. No obliteration of the vestibulum.        10. No migration of the graft material.        11. When used in sinus lift the chance of tearing the Schneiderian membrane is much smaller and even if the membrane is torn it is fixed automatically.        12. Vertical augmentation can be achieved.        
In certain medical treatment procedures, a type of endoprosthesis device known as a stent is placed or implanted within a blood vessel for treating various problems such as stenonses, strictures, or aneurysms in the blood vessel. These devices are implanted within the vascular system to reinforce collapsing, partially occluded, weakened or abnormally dilated sections of the blood vessel. Stents may also be implanted in the ureter; urethra, bile duct, or any body vessel which has been narrowed, weakened or in any of the other ways which requires reinforcement.
A common approach for implanting stents in peripheral or coronary arteries is to first open the constricted region of the vessel via a percutaneous transluminally inserted angioplasty balloon catheter. The uninflated balloon at the tip of the catheter is advanced into the narrowed portion of the vessel lumen. The balloon is inflated so as to push the stenotic plaque outward, thereby enlarging the luminal diameter. Thereafter another catheter containing the stent is advanced to the region lust enlarged by the balloon catheter and the stent is deployed. The catheter is withdrawn leaving the stent within the vessel.
The concept of implanting transluminally placed coil spring stents within an artery is not new. In one experiment in 1969, six stents were implanted in arteries of dogs. Three stents were stainless steel covered with silicone rubber and the other three stents were bare stainless steel. All three silicone coated stents occluded within 24 hours while two of the three bare stents remained open for thirty months. The stents were deployed using, a pusher catheter having the same outer diameter as the stent.
In 1983, thermally expandable stents were reported, in which an alloy wire was shaped at thigh temperature into a stent configuration. Later it was straightened at room temperature into a configuration suitable for transluminal placement. Once placed within the vessel the stent was exposed to elevated temperatures to cause the alloy to return to its initial coil configuration. Canine studies of these stents, using the alloy nitinol, an alloy of nickel and titanium, demonstrated restenosis and intimal thickening 8 weeks following implant.
In 1984, self-expanding stents were described in which a device was introduced percutaneously after torsion reduction and was deployed by applying a reverse torsion in-vivo. This type of device proved to be complex and limited by a small expansion ration. Another self-expanding stent used stainless steel wire in a zig zag configuration which resulted in incomplete vascular contact and only partial healing of the device. Yet another mechanical self-expanding stent was reported where a woven multifilament stainless steel stent was deployed by a catheter with a constricting outer sleeve. Once in place, the outer sleeve was removed allowing self-expansion of the spring stent against the vessel wall.
Thrombosis occurred in these early prototypes, especially when the vessel tapered, and at branch points and at low expansion ratios. Canine aortic implantation resulted in multiple areas of vessel-to-stent adhesion at 3 weeks following implant. The stent exhibited minimal thrombogenicity.
Balloon expandable stents were first reported as being constructed of woven stainless steel wire where the cross points were silver soldered to resist radial collapse. The stent was deployed unexpanded over a balloon catheter, and once in position the stent was expanded by the outward force of the balloon. 8 of 11 stents implanted remained open for 1 to 8 weeks. It has been observed that the amount of intimal hyperplasia to be inversely proportional to the initial vessel lumen diameter. In another version, silver soldering cross points were replaced by the use of a stainless steel tube with rows of offset slots which became diamond shaped spaces. Although neointimal hyperplasia was observed, all stents remained open in rabbit aortas for 6 months.
Placement of a stent in a blood vessel is described in Lindemann et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,906 where a combination of sheath covered sleeve and a balloon catheter are used to locate and place the prosthesis. No recognition is given to the problems just discussed herein.
A prosthesis system using an expandable insert is shown in Garza et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,918, which is typical of those devices which are implanted without any express concern for the biocompatibility of the device being inserted. One can expect many of the foregoing problems and concerns to be evidenced by this device.
One device which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,507 to Fischell et al describes a coil spring stent on which an application of a carbon coating or a carbon coated polytetrafluoroethylene has been applied on the surface of the coil spring. Fischell et al teaches that the thrombogenic potential of the device is reduced, through a passive methodology, but does nothing to address the biological response to the implant as a foreign body. Moreover, no suggestion is made of a way to inhibit neointimal hyperplasia, which inevitably follows balloon catheter induced injury to arterial vessels.
Yasuda U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,298 employs plasma polymerization to form a thin flexible coating on stents, teaching that improved biocompatibility, such as non-thrombogenicity and tissue or blood compatibility may be improved. Again this process is a passive methodology as previously described.
Spring like stents have been inserted using a sheath or restraining element to keep the spring from expanding until It is in place. Other form of stent uses a method of expanding the stent once it is in place, such as a balloon catheter, Kreamer U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,207 describes one version of the balloon catheter version. In this patent, a semi rigid tube which has a smaller relaxed diameter which is expanded to a larger operating diameter which is maintained by a retaining ledge on the Inside of the graft. Concern here, of course, is that the inside located ledge and other retaining means may inadvertently function to cause further blockage of the tube once it is installed. Kreamer states that the tube is held in place by friction between the outer periphery of the graft and the inner periphery of the vessel to prevent displacement of the grant once in place In the vessel. The obvious concern is that the size must be precise or the tube will expand too much or too little, either damaging the vessel or escaping from the location for which it was intended.
A number of conventional stents in order to be easily expandable have a rolled up cylinder construction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,500 to Sigwart discloses an intravascular stent intended for implantation in a stenotic area or zone of obstruction of a blood vessel consisting of a flat sheet that is perforated to form a reticulated or lattice type structure with undefinable links and made of malleable material. The sheet is temporarily rolled up and locked in a spiral with a relatively small diameter on a deflated balloon mounted on the end of a catheter and is held in the rolled up state by a tie laced into overlapping links. Once the device is in place in the restricted area of the blood vessel to be treated and after the tie is removed, the rolled sheet is expanded to a desired diameter by inflating the balloon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,885 to Williams discloses an expandable, balloon catheter delivered intravascular stent having a plurality of protrusions on its outer surface for engaging the artery walls in which it is disposed. The stent has a rolled up sheet construction, wherein apertures are formed in the stent body from the space vacated in the body by the material forming the protrusions. When the stent is expanded by the balloon catheter, the protrusions engage both the apertures and the artery walls to lock the stent into the expanded diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,286 to Stack et al. discloses an expandable stent having a rolled up mesh construction. The stent can be reduced in diameter by a rolling motion while still having a cylindrical configuration on its outer surface for uniform engagement with a vessel wall. The rolled up, absorbable stent is mounted on either a balloon catheter, a mechanically expandable catheter, or other suitable stent delivery assembly. By expanding the distal balloon of the catheter or mechanically expandable distal end portion of the mechanically expandable catheter, the stent is expanded so as to engage the vessel wall. The stent comprises bioabsorbable porous material that reduces the likelihood of embolization and promotes tissue ingrowth in order to encapsulate the stent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,307 to Wall discloses a stent-like prosthesis which is formed of plastic or sheet metal and is expandable or contractible for placement. The stent may selectively be biased towards a closed position and lockable in an open position or biased in an open position and lockable in a closed position. In the former case, the stent is put into place in its collapsed condition, then forcibly expanded by a balloon to the desired locked condition. In the latter case, the stent may be held by a pin or the like in its collapsed condition, and the pin removed to allow the stent to assume its open position. The locking function is performed by one or more hooks formed into the wall which engage complementary recesses formed in an opposing wall to mechanically interlock the rolled up sheet forming the stent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,515 to Khosravi et al. discloses an intravascular stent comprising a cylindrical sheet having overlapping edges that interlock. The edges having a series of protrusions and apertures that interlock and ratchet as the stent expands to an open position to support a section of arterial wall. The stent may be expanded by a balloon catheter or it may be self-expanding. A plurality of retaining members keep the stent open, and a buckle fastening member is used in one embodiment.
There are also stents that have also therapeutic action. Often these catheters include specialized attachments for providing different treatment modalities. For example, the following, references disclose catheters with attachments for administering a therapeutic agent and performing balloon therapy:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,436 to Wolinsky discloses a multi-lumen catheter having opposed ring balloons positionable on opposite sides of a plaque formation in a blood vessel. Inflation of the ring balloons define an isolated volume in the vessel about the plaque. Heparin is then injected into the volume between the ring to assist the body in repairing the plaque deposit. This patent also discloses a central balloon which can be employed to rupture the plaque prior to inflation of the ring balloon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,688 to Sagae et al. discloses a multi-lumen catheter having an occlusion balloon positionable distally of a tear in a vessel wall. Inflating the balloon occludes the vessel and isolates at the tear. A therapeutic agent, such as heparin or thrombin, injected from the catheter into the volume reduces the risk of thrombosis or restenosis. The balloon is then deflated and moved adjacent the rupture and reinflated to repair the ruptured wall by coagulation of blood thereat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,089 discloses a balloon catheter having an array of conduits disposed within the outer wall of the balloon. The conduits include apertures in the other wall for delivery of medications through the wall of the balloon into the body of a patient. This type of balloon is often referred to as a channeled balloon.
U.S. application Ser. No. 08/105,737 to Lennox et al., discloses catheters having spaced balloons for treating aneurysms. The inflated balloons define an isolated volume about the aneurysm. A port connects a vacuum source to evacuate the volume and draw the aneurysm wall toward its ordinary position. Inflating a third balloon with a heated fluid to contact the aneurysm wall effects the repair.
Therapeutic agent and balloon delivery systems must meet certain criteria. That is, the cross-sectional dimension of the catheter must be minimized to enable transit through the vessel while also having sufficient dimension to enable fluid flow to selectively inflate and deflate the balloon, guidewires to pass therein, and therapeutic agents to flow therethrough for delivery along the catheter. Catheters must also have sufficient internal rigidity to prevent collapse of the lumens while having sufficient flexibility for passage along vessels.
Stent delivery systems, as disclosed by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,158,548 and 5,242,399 to Lau et al. And U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,416 to Ryan et al. patents, often include a catheter supporting a compacted stent for transport in a vessel and an expansible device for expanding the stent radially to implant the stent in the vessel wall. After removal of the catheter, the expanded stent keeps the vessels from closing.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,684 to McGreevy et al. patent discloses a stent formed of biologically compatible material, such a frozen blood plasma or the like. According to McGreevy et al., a stent of this type carried by a catheter may be inserted into opposed ends of a ruptured vessel to support the separated vessel walls while the ends are bonded together. Once deployed, the heat from the bonding operation and the body eventually melt the stent and clear the vessel.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,905 to Strecker, patent describes a stent and delivery system. The stent is knitted from metal or plastic filaments and has a tubular structure. The delivery system includes a balloon catheter and a coaxial sheath. The catheter supports and carries the compacted stent to a site within the body. The sheath covers the stent preventing premature deployment and facilitating transit of the stent through passages in the body. Exposure of the stent by moving the sheath axially with respect to the catheter and expansion of a balloon urges the stent into contact with the walls of the vessel. Deflation of the balloon frees it from the stent and enables withdrawal from the vessel of the delivery system.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,227 to Savin et al. patent a stent delivery system includes a catheter having an expansible distal portion, a stent carried thereon in a contracted position for expansion thereby and sleeves that overlie the end portions of the stent. The sleeves protect the vessel and the stent during transit without substantially inhibiting deployment of the stent.
In accordance with the Anderson patent a stent delivery system includes a dissolvable material that impregnates a self-expanding stent in a compacted form. In one embodiment the removal of a sheath exposes the stent to body heat and liquids so that the material dissolves and the stent expands into a deployed position.
Stent delivery systems used in such procedures generally include catheters with selectively expansible devices to deliver and expand a contracted “stent” or restraints that can be removed to allow a self-expanding stent to assure an enlarged or expanded configuration. Stents are known and have a variety of forms and applications. For example, stents serve as prostheses and graft carriers in percutaneous angioplasty. Stents used as an endoprothesis and graft carriers to which the present invention relates usually comprise radially expansible tubular structures for implant into the tissue surrounding vessels to maintain their potency.
Like the previously described therapeutic agent and balloon therapy systems, stent delivery systems must conform to several important criteria. First, it is important to minimize the transverse dimension of the delivery system, so the stent must be capable of compaction against a delivery device, such as a catheter. Second, the delivery system must facilitate the deployment of the stent once located in a vessel. Third, the stent delivery system must easily disengage from the stent after the stent is deployed. Fourth, the procedure for removing the delivery system from the body must be straightforward. Fifth, the delivery system must operate reliably.
It has been found that the administration of therapeutic agents with a stent can reduce the risks of thrombosis or stenosis associated with stents. Stents administered along with seed cells, such as endothelial cells derived from adipose tissue, can accelerate the reformation of an afflicted area. Likewise, tears or other vessel damage associated with balloon angioplasty can be reduced by a deployed stent used in combination with a therapeutic agent.
When both therapeutic agent and stent therapies are required, a physician generally (1) steers a guidewire to the treatment locus, (2) guides a catheter over the guidewire, (3) operates the catheter to provide the first stage of treatment, (4) inserts an exchange guidewire to the guidewire, (5) withdraws the catheter, (6) guides a second catheter over the guidewire, and (7) operates the second catheter to provide the second stage of treatment. After this, the physician withdraws the guidewire, if not previously removed, and the catheter from the body of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,446 to Barry a stent delivery system that incorporates a drug delivery system in the catheter. This device permits the surgeon to use one catheter to deliver both the stent and the therapeutic agent at a selected site in the patients body.
Other references disclose the use of stents that release therapeutic agents associated with a deployed stent over time. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,457 to Andersen commonly assigned as this invention discloses stents impregnated with a gelatin that enables the release of the stent. It is suggested that the gelatin could entrain a therapeutic agent that dispenses as the gelatin dissolves.
These references thus provide the ability to deliver stents and therapeutic agents to an afflicted site within a patient's body and even enables the dispersion of the therapeutic agent from the stent over time. However, if additional therapeutic agent is needed at the site another catheter must be inserted to deliver the therapeutic agent or by generally introducing the additional therapeutic agent to the vessel such as by injection in the case of a blood vessel or by bathing the esophagus for example.
In some cases where a slow release of the therapeutic agent is desired, as by the release of a therapeutic agent entrained in a gelatin or other hydrophilic or hydrophobic polymers on a stent. Once the therapeutic agent was delivered, replenishment required one of two procedures. In one, a new stent was inserted to be adjacent the old stent. Sometimes this reduced the effectiveness of the therapeutic agent, particularly when the area of treatment was displaced from the second stent. An alternative that overcame that problem was substituting a new stent for the old stent. It is true that percutaneous transluminal procedures and other procedures involving the insertion of stents into the body have improved in recent years. Likewise the reduction in the size of the instruments inserted into the patient reduces the risk of damage. However, it is still a fact that each insertion and extraction risks further damage to afflicted areas and damage to otherwise unaffected areas through which the instruments pass and can add to patient trauma. Moreover, insertion and withdrawal of additional instruments in sequence increases the time of the physician, staff and medical facility, and the cost of multiple instruments. Thus, reducing the number of instruments and the overall size of the instruments necessarily inserted and withdrawn from a patient, the steps required by the processes, and the overall size of each of the instruments is generally preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,998 to Barry enables replenishment of a reservoir in the stent with therapeutic materials.
None of the prior art is enabling the widening of the vessel without temporarily blocking the passage through the vessel.
None of the prior art enables gradually widening of the vessel over some days therefor limiting the risk of rupture.
None of the prior art enables safely widening the vessel beyond the final desired diameter to compensate for future restenosis.
In none of the prior art the balloon is the stent
None of the prior art has all the other properties of an ideal stent bat only some of them.
The other ideal properties of a stent are:                1. The insertion of the stent is done in one phase. There is no need for a first balloon to widen the constriction.        2. The stent is the balloon therefor no need of withdrawal of the balloon.        3. The stent is biocompatible.        4. The stent is bioresorbable.        5. The amount of widening is determined and monitored while doing the procedure, without concern for the precise size of the stent being employed or the size of the vessel being treated or repaired.        6. The stent can be used to close ruptures of the vessel.        7. The stent is well attached to the vessel's walls.        8. The stent has therapeutic material on its outer surface facing the walls of the vessel.        9. The stent has therapeutic material on its inner surface facing the lumen of the vessel.        10. The stent can release therapeutic materials from a reservoir.        11. The reservoir can be replenished.        12. The stent can produce rapid endothelialization with the least mount of intimal hyperplasia.        13. The stent is strongly attached to the vessel's walls therefor the risk of embolization is small        14. The stent is easily inserted to the vessel therefore the risk of damaging the vessel is minimized.        15. The stent can adapt itself to bent shape of a vessel and furcations        16. The stent in which problems associated with restenosis, thrombosis, infection calcification and/or fibrosis after implantation may be avoided.        17. The procedure is simple and short.        18. The widening can be changed after the procedure is over.        19. The stent is mechanically strong and can resist crush.        20. The stent is flexible and compliant.        21. risk of embolization is small.        
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus that has some or all of these properties.